1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a sheet storage apparatus including: a storage tray for storing sheets as recording media; and a pair of sheet supporters, arranged over the storage tray, for temporarily supporting the sheets discharged by an output roller. Each of the pair of sheet supporters, having a three-sided rectangular shape, is constituted by a lower guide surface, a side guide, and an upper guide surface. The pair of sheet supporters are provided opposed to opposite sides of the sheet in a widthwise direction thereof. The pair of sheet supporters are movable between a first position at which the sheet supporters can support a lower side of the sheet and a second position at which the sheet supporters do not support the sheet. The pair of sheet supporters at the first position support the sheets discharged by the output roller and then are moved to the second position to drop (transfer) the sheets into the storage tray.